1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clothes hanger with a hook and two arms projecting from it.
FR-A-2 719 207 describes a clothes hanger with a hook and two arms projecting from it.
2. Description of the Related Art
The object of the invention is to create a clothes hanger that preserves the shape of the articles of clothing hung on it and can nevertheless be manufactured very economically.